Darkness
Darkness (sometimes referred to as Shadow) is an elemental essence in Ninjago. It is the second most powerful essense in Ninjago, generally associated with the colors indigo or dark purple, the opposite of Golden Power. Appearances In "Weapons of Destiny," Lord Garmadon revealed that he sought the Golden Weapons not to conquer Ninjago, but to escape the Underworld and find a means to control the combined power of the four weapons. When Samukai was overwhelmed by the weapons' power and transformed into a portal, Garmadon used it to travel to a dimension where Darkness had overcome the Light. In "The Stone Army," Misako explained that Darkness came about as a natural counterbalance to Light, and the Overlord was its main manifestation. When the First Spinjitzu Master separated Ninjago into two halves, most of the Darkness (including the Overlord) were trapped on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. Users' Abilities *'Umbrakinesis' - It grants the user to manipulate, control, and shape Darkness (also Shadow). **'Umbrakinetic Flight' - It allows the user their elemental power to propel themselves up. As seen in "Return of the Overlord," the Overlord used this ability to combat against Lloyd Garmadon by using it as a advantage to quickly head back into the battle. **'Darkness Materialization:' the Overlord was able to create his own Stone Army. **'Absolute Darkness' - It allows the user to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness. As seen in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," the Overlord (in Dragon form) trapped Lloyd inside the sphere of darkness. **'Darkness Tentacles '- Allows the user to create tentacles of darkness. In the episode Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, the Overlord creates the tentacles to collect energy so he and the Stone Army invade Ninjago **'Darkness Breath' - Only displayed by the Overlord, the user can breath darkness and shadow commonly to attack or corrupt people. ***'Corruption Inducement' - Gives the user the ability to corrupt people and their environment (as displayed by the Garmatron and the Overlord's dark breath attack). Symptoms of corruption include destruction of morality, glowing purple eyes, and sickly pale grey skin. **'Dark Beam Emission' - Only displayed by the Overlord, the user can projects beams of darkness, usually to attack an adversary. ***'Shadow Ball Projection' - The user can generate balls of darkness, commonly to trap or attack an adversary Trivia *This element may have some relation to the elements of Shadow and Destruction. *It is nearly identical to Destruction. *It may also allow immortality (of sorts) to more people than just the Overlord, as Garmadon was able to survive the Overlord's first defeat, despite the latter's "actual" body being reduced to ashes in the process. Notable Users *The Overlord *Garmadon (while being possessed by the Overlord; formerly) Locations *Realm of Madness *Island of Darkness Gallery Overlord Dragon 2.png Overlord23.png|The Overlord in his pure dark state OverLordEmerges.jpg|The Overlord depicted as a shadow Garmadon231.png|Pure dark matter Dark.png|The Overlord using Darkness Dark tentacle.jpg de:Dunkelheit Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Darkness Category:Elements Category:Shadow Category:Destruction Category:Dark Elements Category:Elemental Essences Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Ninjago: Decoded